pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thundertails14
This is a link to my archives. /Archive 1/ Hey, got a few links, here. First of all, the comic I told you about. The link is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqftvH0rDHs Now it's filler, you don't need to know the main story fully to be reading this one. The second story is part of the main one, but if you wanna read it too, it's fine. But still, go and see Sonic and Shadow arguing :3 I've also got some news. 3 trailers were released for the new Mystery Dungeon game coming out. 2 of them are animated fully, like the show but... uh, kinda different? They're all in Japanese, so you probably won't understand what they're saying, but they're still cool. In the animated ones, the two main Pokemon are an Oshawott, and a female Pikachu(I know so because she has a dent in her tail like the girls in the main games have) The first one details a few adventures, and it's generally a beginning. The second one involves an Espeon AND an Umbreon, and they're secondary characters in this one. They go to this ice cave where all of them except for Oshawott fall asleep and Kyurem falls from the roof. The third one involves two Japanese kids testing out the "Magnagate" feature it will have, which makes new dungeons and turns the player into different Pokemon each time. I will show you that one, but it's not as interesting as the other two to me. Incase you're wondering, the Pikachu in these trailers is not voiced by the person that does the voicing for Pikachu, strangely. O_o Here are the links to the trailers. First: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r69hFgRXtbM Second: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BXqojjxyMw Third: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IC72DwwTs8s Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16|''' Don't diss the Sonic!]] 23:52, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I sent you a note a minute ago explaining everything. I know, Green Forest's music is epic. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 08:46, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I do not even know. ...and then you can taunt me with it. You: What song is this? (green forest playing) Me: Green Forest? You: Yush!! Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 08:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Really? You did that with Twinkle Park yesterday. I don't know yet... also how? Shadow gets spat out too much. Wait until I can type the script after I'm done with all the side series eps and other series to finish. Two more now! Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 09:06, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, that is weird. I have an IDEA, but, it's only small now, the tiniest. Welp, better get adding. Also, I can't even remember when you last drew her. ........ She's important too, right? Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 09:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Good, cause even though Kelly's cool, don't forget about Threetails. She's the main mainly! Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 09:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Wut? Ya. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 09:39, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I know that, but, seriously. Whaaaa? Threetails and you are both so raaaaaandoooooom. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 09:49, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Sprite love.... Now put Casino Paradise Zone in the background for the extreme randomness of your life! ...jk Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 09:57, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I dunno. Why u so random is the better question? Go right ahead. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 10:03, November 10, 2012 (UTC) That works too. ^^ You know Casino Paradise is the third zone in Sonic Advance, that's where I got that funny idea from. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 10:10, November 10, 2012 (UTC) You're forgetting I have the game now. I can unlock it as all the characters if you want, the first two zones are easy. Then you can play it(I only have it unlocked as Tails.... yay for game-breaking flying) Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 10:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Gonna be hard with Amy though, she can't jump properly like the others.... Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 10:33, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so, I was at a small party. I met Chloe again and here's what happened. I watched her go on some swings that were nearby and she was pretending to be Tails and Silver, she said. I'm not joking, she literally tried on the swing to try and portray them. She is so random... She also told me Gangnam Style is her fav song. She even tried to do the dance, it looked funny. It's also funny cause you both love the song. Oh, whilst we were on the seesaw(more like she begged me to come on so we could talk) we saw some jetskis on the water and she said "Oh, imagine if Sonic and Shadow were fighting on jetskis out there, like a talent thing or something" and I was just loving it. Seriously, that would be funny. Sooooooooo other than that it was just a regular party but those things stood out the most to me. So, how are you? Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 04:53, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, we did. Cool. OH DANG I WANT THAT CHAO. I love Hero/Swim. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 05:24, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Still, imagine if Sonic and Shadow did do that... Sonic would be so freaked out XD Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 05:34, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Yup. OMG obsessions over the bat. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 05:41, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok... Ok, I guess. What was the "Moooo" for? Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 05:50, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I like it, don't worry, I LOVE IT. Like always. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 05:54, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Awesome! ^^ Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 06:00, November 11, 2012 (UTC) What was that for? Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 06:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I am on the computer of course. Nothing else interesting. I unlocked to Ice Mountain Act 1 for Sonic and Knuckles. So, now you can play at least up until there(the challenge factor is increased there I tell you, especially if you're not Tails). You really wouldn't want to play as Amy, she's slow, can't Spin Dash(she hops when you do it) and only has the hammer. She's the Super Hard mode that can't do lots mode. The other 3 can do really well, especially Tails(I spam his flying like ages) Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 06:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Well I haven't unlocked that many zones as her, so don't expect easy way out with her. He's the easy mode of Sonic Advance, except for the 5-min time limit of the first act last stage. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 06:13, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Since I've spent the past few days fixing up the side series eps(ya, they're up) I'm taking a break. Tomorrow, I'll start the canon Mario characters pages. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 06:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) uh huh, I was rushing to get them done. Wow your randomness. I GOT FOOD so I'll be back. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 06:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok... Imma gonna go offline. I feel like playing Sonic Chronicles again for some reason. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 07:11, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Here is the link to the first episode of my Chao series. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oePjLl3p2XI Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 05:19, November 12, 2012 (UTC) .... I wanted to. I'm the one that feels sad (sits in corner and cries) Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 05:56, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks. Ok cool, and I just thought up of that because you always say weird animal noises. Dewott is epic, but[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Don't diss the Sonic!]] 06:02, November 12, 2012 (UTC) U r still hugging me?! OMG RAAAAH I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 06:22, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes... thank Chao Island for the images ^^ But ya, I have to make the Mario pages, so.... Imma going to go and make them. Bai (runs) I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 06:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Listening to Chao Race (Sonic Adventure 2: Battle) music. Nothing else other than talking to you. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:08, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I never really got the time to hear it, I probably had that experience with Mad Space, which I hummed until I lost breath in my playthrough.... ...and Fanfic time? OMG I WANNA SEE I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:15, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, funny XD Let's hope you can get enough dragons. Whenever you get Knuckles' Aquatic Mine, go looking there. Air necklace room and the area above the box in front of you when you start. The area I was in that was at the top in my episode. I found a dragon there. In the wooden boxes. Ok. I cannot wait to read it. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, cool. You can also find them in the third Chao box you can find(remember it's a Legendary so its a special animal so its one of the boxed ones) I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:26, November 13, 2012 (UTC) You already know two locations(you watched the vid) so.... find the third hee hee hee. COOL EPIC BLAGULLULUAH (I felt like doing that :P) I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:34, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Of course that means searching the stage. You can handle it right? OMG hugs. No probs. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:38, November 13, 2012 (UTC) And obviously you should've found the Air Necklace by now right? (YOU NEED IT) eeee just don't hold me too tightly. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:46, November 13, 2012 (UTC) OMG mind telling me? I don't know aside from the locations that I showed in the vid XD Thankies. (does a very weird clap) I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 09:49, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Typed the fanfic. A clutter, but who cares. Ok so does this mean you cannot post any art onto dA ever again? (makes a sad face, then cries) I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 07:31, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Ya. I have no more uses for Emily, so lets dump her with a saddening story. Yes, I got that after I posted and I thought "wow I'm so impatient" I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 07:40, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... at least she's having a good life with her old friends! Listen to music. :3 and see if you upload anything else.... I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 07:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I swear, I want to fav MOAR. (points like James at you) I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 07:52, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, don't keep me waiting forever or something. Oh just wait for tomorrow. I need to set out chapters and everything. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 07:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok good. Hey, I need to make it big, it's when I introduce the new villain! I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ...........so while they're finding out who they'll be fighting for a long time, she'll be shouting about pizza? (giggling) What the hell?! That is so random! I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) She is crazy random. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Of course. I don't know how many times I've refrshed my messages..... I am so impatient. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 08:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Fine. I typed the fanfic by the way. First chapter anyway. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!]] 07:23, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok cool, just wait Club Penguin just grew awesome. Seriously, you should be on there. I am a fan of all Chao[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Except for this guy!''']] 07:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC)